Rocks and Knives
by PoisonAndSugar
Summary: A Male!OC is moving to Namimori, just in time for the start of the KHR series! Will this guy be drawn into the mafia world by Tsunayoshi and his guardians? MaleOCx? unknown pairings as of yet! SLASH!
1. Prologue

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Only the OC belongs to me. Although I wish all the prettyhandsome boys belong to me.

Author's notes: So this is my very first fanfic! Please review! It's been months since I've watched KHR, so if there are any mistakes, please correct me.

Warnings: Slash, occasionally dirty language

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: The guy at the park<strong>

"We shouldn't see each other anymore."

Why? It was going so well too, the young male thought. There wasn't anything wrong in the past months of the relationship. Hmmmm, maybe it was too perfect?

"It's so boring. I thought that since you were so softspoken in school, it would be ah, easier to get in your pants."

So that was it? He was after sex? It was his first relationship dammit! Good thing that he didn't give in, he was only thirteen, after all. Wait... does his gentle persona give out 'I'm-easy' vibes? So should he display out more of his sadistic personality? Hmm...

"Girls are pretty, ya know? And they give in easily. I thought that since you were so pretty, I thought that I could go for you, even though I'm straight. We're graduating anyway, so you should have an easier time getting over me."

That bastard! And straight? hah! Well, it wasn't as if he really liked this guy….

"So I gotta go, there's this new chick Mika who really has this huge assets…she invited me into this love hotel…" he continued rambling, not even noticing the male with the light blue hair he was talking to walk away.

After walking a long distance, he abruptly turned and looked at the other guy's barely there figure. He narrowed his sapphire-blue eyes and picked up a stone from the ground. Tossing it a few times into the air, he threw it with pinpoint accuracy at his now ex-boyfriend, watching with satisfaction when the target was hit and subsequently knocked out.

….but that doesn't mean that he could break up with him and not pay the consequences.

He took out a slim phone from his pocket and dialled a number. It only rang once before it was picked up.

"Hey, Ryuu."

"What can I do for you, bocchan?"

"I'm at the park, send a car for me. Also, pull out File 22135 from the bottom-left drawer of my desk and make posters out of the blackmail material in it and spread it over school tomorrow. Relocate his parents to jobs out of town, preferably in lower-ranking positions."

Alright, so he was a bit petty, but so what? The worthless guy just broke up with him, awakening his sadistic streak.

"As you wish, Altair-bocchan."

"Bye."

Satisfied, the young male known as Altair ended the call abruptly and sat down on a wooden bench, sighing rather deeply.

'I'm moving to Namimori next week anyway. I'm just pissed off he broke up with me before I can do the same.'

Namimori, huh? Wonder if there would be anything interesting in there? This town was a disappointment, it was too monotonous for his liking. If Namimori ends up the same, he'd move again.

'I can't wait.'

* * *

><p>So what do you think?<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

**KHR  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except maybe the plot.**

**Author's notes:** It was really hard to start writing this chapter. I guess the hardest part for me in doing aything is starting... I give a BIG THANK YOU! to chibigurl305. Without her very encouraging message, I wouldn't have posted this chapter and started writing the next one, which should be probably posted in 3-4 days. I also thank the other reviewers, pansyandy17 and DevilPudding101.

_Katekyo hitman Reborn_ - thoughts

"Katekyo hitman Reborn" - normal speech

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

It was a fine, sunny morning in Namimori. The sky was blue and clouds were drifting all over the place. The sun was shining so brightly it hurts… was it mocking him? Altair once again closed his eyes, his long eyelashes casting dark shadows below it. He was still lounging on his king-size bed, dark silken sheets draped around his half-naked form.

_I don't want to go to school._

School in Namimori was not that boring when compared to his former school, but boring nonetheless. Teachers are normal, students are normal except for some. There was a dark-haired prefect who called everybody 'herbivores' and liked inflicting pain on all those who crossed his path - Altair thought that his schoolmates made very amusing expressions whenever Hibari-sempai was in the vicinity. There was also third-year who liked saying and doing EXTREME things. He had grey hair - he should probably go change his diet*.

However, other than those people, hardly anyone was worth noticing**.

Altair opened his eyes when a loud knock suddenly broke the early morning silence. He yawned and groggily rubbed his eyes and called out,

"Come in, I'm awake."

The door opened and a man dressed in a butler uniform*** who looked to be in his late thirties came in and bowed.

"Bocchan, breakfast is ready. Would you prefer to dine in the bedroom or down in the dining room?"

"I'll come down, I'll just get ready."

The heavy oak door closed and light footsteps were heard until they disappeared. Altair slowly dragged himself out of bed. He was usually a morning person, but he couldn't sleep properly last night. He felt something that felt akin to... excitement? What was he to be excited about? Snapping out of those confusing thoughts, he finished his daily morning routine and went down to the dining room.

He paused at the open door of the room. It was huge and empty, save for the uniformed maid trembling at the corner, who looked like she was trying her best to become one with the wall. Hmmm, was she new? New servants, especially young ones, usually stopped trembling after a week. It used to be half of that time, back when... A brief flare of longing suddenly flashed through Altair's chest before it quickly disappeared. He shook his head and gracefully sat down at the head of the table to eat his breakfast.

It was a quarter after seven which means he had plenty of time to walk to school. He preferred walking, because what normal middle-schooler would want to arrive by limo in school?

As he was walking, he came across a very curious scene.

There was a guy with spiky brown hair sitting on the ground- _I think his name is Sawada Tsunayoshi_- and he had his arm twisted to the back. He had an amusing pained expression on his face. Altair couldn't see the one who was attacking Tsunayoshi at the distance he was currently at. As he neared them, Tsunayoshi was set free and appeared to be talking to a person who seemed to be very very tiny... a baby? Well, it can be either be a baby or a dwarf. Seeing as dwarfs were usually portrayed to be bearded and muscular**** and not adorable like Tsunayoshi's companion was, he would bet on the person being a baby.

Although normal babies weren't supposed to be capable of twisting another person's arm and talking fluently.

And they also weren't supposed to be wearing fedora and suits. The only thing that seemed to be normal was a yellow pacifier resting on the dark-eyed baby's chest. Were they roleplaying? It was Japan, after all. Not that it was Altair's business anyway.

He walked past them and a really niggling feeling at the back of his mind bothered him. Wait... a baby with a pacifier? Altair suddenly stopped. An Arcobaleno? What was an Arcobaleno doing in town like Namimori? As he was just standing there, a sudden blur whizzed by him. A sudden blur that turned out to be...

Tsuna who was only saved from being fully bared to the world by his blue boxers.

The thing that had Altair wondering was the orange dying will flame on Tsuna's forehead.

_The sky flames...those are rare. Did the arcobaleno come for him?_

Shaking his head, Altair glanced at his watch and saw that he had only fifteen minutes to get to school. The time passed by so quickly because of all the intriguing things that happened this morning. A giddy, buzzing feeling grew in his chest.

_I think things are going to be plenty fascinating from now onwards._

He walked towards school with a small smile on his face._  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Footnotes:<strong>

***** Lack of vitamin B12 causes premature greying. Maybe Ryohei should eat a lot of octopus and beef? They're rich in B12. (get it?)

****** I don't think Yamamoto, Tsuna and Kyoko would really capture Altair's attention at first. Takeshi is a typical jock-type person, Kyoko is the idol-type… and Tsuna is the no-good type. You get that everywhere. No offence. You don't get sadistic prefects with tonfas everywhere though, as well as boxing-crazed grey-haired EXTREME people.

******* Think Sebastian from Kuroshituji's uniform.

********Search Google images for dwarfs. They're all bearded.

* * *

><p>Review?<p> 


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>Sadly, Altair didn't get to school that day. He died.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes<strong> :

KIDDING. Haha. It's been months since I've looked at this. Or maybe just a month?

Anyway, I was at some sort of conference in Fairmont Hotel that my Aunt dragged me to and at some point I was so bored and it led to me writing snippets about this story at the back of an envelope… along with all sorts of doodles and drawings. I tore apart the envelope at the edges to make it lie like one sheet of paper. The lady beside me was looking at me funny too. Weird, right? There was a really cute baby though. I really wanted to coo over it - it was so cute with chubby, pinchable cheeks. It's sister had the same name as me. Well. Enough of that. Enjoy the short update!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

><p><strong>The Real Chapter 2:<strong>

* * *

><p>Sadly, Altair didn't get to school that day. About five minutes after he saw that weird boy and his arcobaleno, his phone rang.<p>

"Ryuu. I thought I told you not to contact me today."

"Bocchan, I apologize, but a VIC* just called in by line 13 and ordered their usual shipment."

Altair stopped walking and sighed in resignation. That organization went through weapons like an alcoholic chugs down his beer… or wine or whatever.

"Fine. Send a car to pick me up. It would take too long to walk back. This particular customer means that I wouldn't be able to go to school for at least a week. They insist in testing out all of the ordered weapons first."

Even though the weapons were to be tested personally by one of the members of the elite in the organization, three warehouses worth of exploding, pointy and dangerous things were not that easy to go through and finish assessing quickly. Especially as this one was really nitpicky about their beloved arsenal. And adding all the trouble and paperwork that this rush order will cause, he would be very exhausted when it was all over.

"Of course, Bocchan."

Altair snapped his phone shut and sighed. Annoying. He had a pretty good feeling that things would become interesting soon. He didn't really want to miss the start of some sort of entertaining middle-school sitcom. It's pretty nice in the sidelines watching people do such _amusing _things…

But now was not a time for that. Work calls. Or maybe 'summons' was a better word. It certainly seemed like a demanding master.

Altair sighed again as he leaned against the nearby stone wall to wait for a ride to pick him up.

* * *

><p>A week passed before Altair was able to go back to school. Nothing really happened in his classroom while he was away. They easily accepted his excuse of being sick so easily too.<p>

His class, 1-A**, was really, really boring.

Altair stared thought the window by his seat in an effort to ignore squealing and giggling and whispering from the girls around him. Oh _God, _they were already forming a fan club! Were they multiplying, like bacteria? Altair suddenly had an image of a fan girl asexually reproducing and giving birth to an identical fan girl clone. He shuddered. That was quite disturbing, to say the least.

His thoughts were disturbed by a sudden explosion in the school grounds. Hm, a silver-haired guy was throwing out explosives. Something about… time-capsules? Anyway, this guy wasn't one he'd seen before. A transfer student, probably. Altair needed to collect data***.

Ooooh, Sawada. What's he doing in his boxers? Watching closely, Altair spied the arcobaleno shooting bullets at Sawada. The bullets seemed to have… quite interesting effects on the boy's body. Glancing at his classmates who were all crowding by the window in an effort to observe what was happening, he wondered why nobody has noticed the bright orange flames burning savagely on Sawada's head.

Quite as abruptly as the commotion started, it seemed to die down quickly as well.

Altair had quite a lot to think (and research) about.

The rumors circulating around the school like Sawada beating Mochida.

Random explosions were occurring in the school grounds. The transfer student was probably to blame for that, as he was the one carrying dynamites.

Arcobaleno. The sun arcobaleno shadowing Sawada, who seemed to be the very heart of the not-boring things happening. But if the arcobaleno is involved, then so is the mafia.

**_What connection does Sawada have with the mafia?_**

Altair didn't exactly want to get involved in whatever what was happening. He was content to sit in the sidelines - just watching, an observer. However, his interest was piqued. He needed information about all this to maximize his enjoyment of this… whatever it was. He was too out of contact with the current mafia news. He hadn't really questioned why his customers needed his weapons, after all.

But…

It was time to revive his old information network again.

* * *

><p><strong>Footnotes<strong>:

* VIC - Very Important Customer

**I have no idea what class Tsuna is in. Please inform me.

***Inui references :D

* * *

><p><strong>Read and review!<strong>


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's not**e:

Haha, is this an update? Yes, it is~ I felt bad about leaving this story for months. This is just a short filler chapter. Anyway, I have a poll up regarding Altair's pairing. Also, I would also like your opinions regarding where this story is going. I am torn between making Altair a guardian or not. If I make him a guardian, I would have to replace one of the guardians, probably Lambo… but his personality is not right for that spot… but if I do make him one, I would be following the plot and have a definite storyline to follow. If I don't make him a guardian (which I prefer), the story would venture into unknown territory, dealing with OCs and side plots. Altair is more of a sniper type anyway, not really a direct fighter type. He would probably deal a lot with Reborn regarding Vongola dealings and stuff.

**Author's note2**: ahaha, noticed a few mistakes. I have no beta, so please bear with me.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own KHR.

So, on with this short chapter~!

* * *

><p>Altair spun around in his swivel chair, his usually bored face showing signs of amusement.<p>

'I feel like giggling madly~ like a deranged inventor who invented something really cool~ I want to..'

He spun around a little more, the leather-covered chair making smooth, spinning movements, before he slowed down into a stop before his dark brown mahogany table. His laptop was open, showing multiple windows open (many of them chat boxes) and coded files.

'Everything's so _interesting_.'

Altair smiled lazily with half-lidded eyes as he looked out the huge, open glass window located at the side of his bedroom. The setting sun was painting the sky with lovely shades of oranges and reds.

'Mm, I shouldn't be noticeable in school though, the Arcobaleno is likely to be recruiting guardians for the Vongola tenth… I'm no good in direct fights~ '

He slumped into his swivel chair, savouring the warmth of the leather before Altair ran his right hand tiredly through his light-blue hair. It had been a busy week, with all of the customers buying weapons and gathering information on the current news underground. He yawned lightly, covering his mouth with a long-fingered hand, before dragging himself out of the chair into the near bathroom. Even though the chair was comfortable, it wouldn't do to fall asleep in it. He accidentally fell asleep in it before, and woke up with a stiff neck. As he finished brushing his teeth in front of the sink, he caught sight of the mark on his sternum in the mirror.

'Aaah. Family, eh?'

He looked at it for a few more seconds, his eyes darkening slightly. His hands clenched into fists and then slowly relaxed, his fingernails gouging crescent-shaped marks in his palms. He opened the faucet and splashed water into his face and rubbed it with his hands furiously.

'No use thinking all about it now. All is gone, anyway.'

He stepped out of the bathroom and flopped down into his bed, drawing the covers over him and surrounding himself with warmth, cuddling into the numerous pillows strewn around the bed.

'it's a bit early to go to bed… but I'm exhausted.'

Altair slowly closed his eyes, succumbing into his much-needed sleep. He never noticed the doors of his bedroom slowly open and his butler catching the sight of him slumbering in his bed with his cheek slightly squashed against the giant pillow he was cuddling. The butler closed the door quietly, with his slightly wrinkled face sporting a small smile and then went off to tell the servants to clear up the dining table as the master needed sleep more than he needed food at that moment.

* * *

><p>The next day was, for a lack of a more fitting term, incredibly busy. Altair's butler was out, as he had to take care of a client that wasn't so important that Altair had to take care of the business personally. As a result, Altair, who usually woke up early but had to be coaxed out of the bed as he was incredibly lethargic during mornings, lounged in the warmth of his bed unaware of the time. When he had finally reached the state of alertness, he was about to be late for school.<p>

'Aah, I need to hire more competent servants. Why are these ones so afraid of me anyway? Did I do something scary?'*

Altair needed to go to school today, as he had been absent for most of the past week and the current week and he didn't know what will happen if the Disciplinary Committee noticed his truancy. He knew that his butler put in a notice of absence for a week, but today was not included in that. To be noticed by the DC was not really good, as he needed to be in the background now, and he couldn't really afford anything that might draw attention from anyone.

On the other hand, he would also be noticed by Hibari-san if he was late.

Altair sighed. Talk about being between a rock and a hard place… No use griping about that now. He took a few seconds to have the car prepared before dressing in his uniform and walking quickly out of the door. He would just get out of the car a few blocks before the school. It would allow him to get to school before the bell rings.

* * *

><p>Altair thankfully stepped into the school grounds with ten minutes to spare. He noticed the disciplinary committee members in the school courtyard, evidently patrolling. Hibari-sempai was leaning against the school gates, his steel tonfas gripped loosely in his hands and glinting menacingly in the morning sun. Then Hibari, perhaps sensing Altair looking blankly at him, slowly turned his sharp gaze into his direction, his eyes locking onto Altair.<p>

Altair internally sweat dropped. He really should be going now…and be more careful. Hibari-sempai has really good instincts. He just flashed a quick smile at the disciplinary leader before turning and reverting back into his bored face and then walking quickly into the school building.

* * *

><p><strong>*OMAKE<strong>

The maid was in front of an ornately decorated door, her hands wringing nervously. It was her first day, after all and she was to meet her master for the first time. Taking a deep breath, she knocked a few times and hearing a faint 'Come in', she opened the door and made to step inside when suddenly, a sharp knife suddenly whizzed by past her, embedding itself in the door.

'Oh, sorry about that.' the young teenager said to her in a monotone voice, his arm still raised slightly in a position that threw the knife. He suddenly smiled slightly.

'You are the new help, yes?'

The poor, frightened girl could only nod, still petrified from her close encounter with the sharp, pointy piece of metal which was still in the door, which was covered with gouge marks that looked like they were from similar weapons.

* * *

><p>…And Altair was wondering why his help seems so frightened of him? This is why.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Read and review please! feel free to point out mistakes and stuff. Flames will be used to roast marshmallows :D<strong>


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: wow. It's an update! A short one, yes, but an update still! I wrote this between classes. if any mistakes are made, please tell me. I haven't really watched KHR for months.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except maybe Altair.**

* * *

><p>Weeks passed. Altair occasionally saw Tsuna and his friends run about and around, but he bever made a move to approach them. It wouldn't do to let himself purposefully invite himself into their little clique, after all. It was another case entirely if they were the ones who came to him, but until there was an encounter with any one of them that may cause himself to be drawn into their family, he wouldn't make a move. Maybe he'll just be an observer and not get involved with their dangerous things… but with his luck…<p>

'Either way, It's all fine.' Altair thought as he was sitting inside his classroom where the teacher was teaching… _something_. He wasn't really sure what it was, since he wasn't listening and just staring off into space, paying no attention to the people around him.

He still kept himself updated on the Vongola Juudaime's family progress. After all, he still was an information-specialist even though he was in an entirely different profession now - selling not-entirely legal merchandise like guns, swords, dynamites, bazooka and etc. It was a nice business - his Swiss Bank Accounts had enough money to last for several lifetimes - and it was so _fun _designing weapons and stuff.

Anyway, with all the mafia-related events happening in Namimori, it was better to have info about it so that he can avoid unnecessary dangerous events. If he got involved this early, the arcobaleno might try to make _him _a guardian, which was something that he didn't really want - he was just a not-so-legal businessman now because he wanted to withdraw from fighting and killing but still make his ends meet.

The Vongola tenth, right now, was… well, fighting the escapee from the Estraneo famiglia, Mukuro Rokudo. Altair liked his name, it was kinda catchy. He was pretty handsome too…

"Wait! Bad Altair! No thinking about that stuff right now! Concentrate on the fight!'

Altair mentally berated himself as he bit down on a Knipschildt 'La Madeline au Truffe' * (his not-so-hidden expensive obsession) while watching the aforementioned fight in the huge screen in his Projector Room**. It really was convenient to have bugs installed _everywhere_. He wouldn't have to go out and still see what was happening, all in the luxurious comfort of his own home!***

He watched with rapt fascination until the fight ended and Mukuro was dragged out by the Vendicare, who were seriously creepy-looking guys. A bit put-out now that the fight was over, Altair stood up from his very comfy sofa, stretching as he did so, looking like a very satisfied cat. He rubbed his eyes a bit, and then strode out of the room to go sign and file documents. Maybe, if he finished early, he could go and finish that Duel-Hound**** design he was making…

* * *

><p><strong>*A Knipschildt Dark Chocolate Truffle - the most expensive chocolate in the world as recognized by the Forbes magazine, prized at $250 dollars per piece.<strong>

****otherwise called the Horror Movie Room by the maids, who were especially afraid to enter when Altair was inside due to his penchant for watching Very Scary and Gory movies when it was time for the servants to clean**

*****Yes, Altair is often struck by fits of extreme laziness.**

****** Anybody know this? I'll give those who do a virtual cookie**

* * *

><p><strong>Review!<strong>


End file.
